1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to power supply systems and particularly to a power supply system with a plurality of outputs.
2. Description of Related Art
Resonance circuits, each of which includes a main inductor, a leakage inductor, and a capacitor, are usually used in power supply systems, and the leakage inductor and a transformer are usually integrated in one magnetic element. When a power supply system needs to provide a plurality of outputs, only one isolation transformer is utilized, with a plurality of windings attached to the isolation transformer or a plurality of direct current (DC) to DC converters attached to an output, to achieve the plurality of outputs. However, the power supply system including the isolation transformer with the plurality of windings or including the plurality of DC to DC converters has a large size, which enlarges the size of an electronic device.